


My Salvation

by Kathendale



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clinical Depression, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Multiple Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: When Scott feels the true weight of what he has done by siding with Steve, it breaks him. He slips back into a depression only suppressed by his best friend Luise and his daughter Cassie. Sam tries to help the man he loves, but nothing seems to work.





	My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw Scott joining Team Cap as being caught up in the wonders of working alongside him. That Clint never explained the full extent of the situation, therefore leading an unknowing man into the wrong fight. I gave Scott more complexity in emotions, such as having Clinical Depression.

Scott slumped weakly on the couch, his boney frail form collapsing onto the couch.

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I should be working on To See Again's draft. No, I'm not doing that.


End file.
